MegaToon1234 World
is an 2015 game which is an spin-off of MegaToon1234 Adventure. Characters Playable Characters *Elijah Eubank (MegaToon1234) (Starter character) *Gannon Scheer (WageGannon6) (Starter character) *Computero Botbolt (Starter character) *Carson Scheer (Starter character) *Keroro (Sgt. Frog) (Unlocked after World 1) *Pyra the Fire Girl (OC) (Unlocked after World 2) *Blizzard the Ice Girl (OC) (Unlocked after World 3) More coming soon... Non-Playable Characters TBA Bosses TBA Enemies TBA Modes *Easy Mode *Normal Mode *Hard Mode *Very Hard Mode (Unlocked after beating the game in Hard Mode.) *Legendary Mode (Unlocked after beating the game in Very Hard Mode.) *What on Earth?!?!?!? Mode (Unlocked after beating the game in Legendary Mode. In this mode, enemies become weaker, bosses are one-hit deaths, there were no obstacles, and further more. Plus there's one person who took placed as a boss in World 6. Don't know who, but wait and see.) Worlds *World 1: Neo Meadows (An place with the blue sky, green grass, and a shining sun, then becomes evening, then night too.) *World 2: Secret Metallic Plant (An place with metallic features, purple oil, and beams of light.) *World 3: Supreme Casino (An place where it's inside of a casino, a pinball machine, a slot machine, and other stuff.) *World 4: Aquatic Experience (An place where's it's the ruins with water too.) *World 5: Sky Chase (A shooter stage where you can control a plane.) *World 6: Airship Fortress (An airship where you navigate through a maze to find the boss.) *World 7: Metropolis Zone (TBA) *World 8: Final Utopia (TBA) *World 9: Intergalactic Warfare (TBA) (This world can be unlocked by beating Final Utopia in Legendary mode and finding all of the parts of the Mega-Freedom Ship Over 9000.) Levels Note: At the end of the third levels of every world (except for World 5) and one-level worlds 6, 8, and 9, there is a boss battle. *1-1: First to Shine Today! *1-2: Evening Antics *1-3: Nighttime Trouble *2-1: Look at this Metallic Madness! *2-2: What is with the Purple Oil? *2-3: Stop That Troublemaker! *3-1: Oh, Look! An Casino! *3-2: Pinball Wizard *3-3: Pang! Peng! Ping! Pong! Pung! *4-1: So Tropical Here...... *4-2: Uh-Oh! It's Flooding! *4-3: The Sea Thief *5: It's a Bird, It's a Plane, Oh, It's Just a Plane (Sky Chase) *6: We're Inside This Airship (Airship Fortress) *7-1: This Lab is Possessed! *7-2: Clockworking? Really? *7-3: Metal Madness *8: The Final Battle (Final Utopia) *9: The True Final Battle (Intergalactic Warfare) Soundtrack (W.I.P.) I give credit to the original games and series. *World 1-1 Music: Sonic 4: Episode 1-Splash Hill Zone: Act 1 *World 1-2 Music: Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS & Wii U-Butter Building V2 *World 1-3 Music: Donkey Kong Country 2: Diddy's Kong-Quest-Primal Rave *World 2-1 Music: Sonic 3 & Knuckles-Angel Island Zone: Act 2 (SNES Remix) *World 2-2 Music: TBA *World 2-3 Music: Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS & Wii U-Gear Getaway *World 3-1 Music: TBA *World 3-2 Music: TBA *World 3-3 Music: TBA *World 4-1 Music: TBA *World 4-2 Music: TBA *World 4-3 Music: TBA *World 5 Music: Sonic 3 & Knuckles-Azure Lake *World 6 Music: TBA *World 7-1 Music: Donkey Kong Country (SNES)-Fear Factory *World 7-2 Music: TBA *World 7-3 Music: TBA *World 1-World 3 Boss Music: Sonic 3 & Knuckles-Act 2 Boss *World 4 Boss Music: Donkey Kong Land-Boss (MIDI) *World 6 Boss Music: Sonic & Knuckles-Act 1 Boss *World 7 Boss Music: Kirby's Return to Dreamland-Another Dimension *World 8/Final Boss Music: TBA *World 9/True Final Boss Music: TBA Category:MegaToon1234's pages Category:Games Category:Video Games